Snails
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Short and sweet Kim x Ron moment, a birthday present for KPRS4ever, happy birthday, my friend!


Kimberly Anne Possible stared at the boy who stood in front of him. He was handsome in a scrawny sort of way, even if he wasn't one to be classified as a "hottie" by anyone else. Muscles that he had were few and far, and his shoulders weren't exactly broad. He had cherub blonde hair, but it wasn't exactly the most appealing of colors, which was aided by the fact that Ron, the name of the boy, just didn't care about his appearance all that much. He already had the girl of his dreams.

"I'm completely and utterly serious, K.P" - K.P, that was the nickname the boy, not yet a man, had given the girl in front of him. He gestured with his hands pushing them upwards and motioning them right and left, left and right, as if the need he felt, of explaining the situation, was of the most upmost importance. - "I just don't feel that way!"

Kim stared back at the look of puppy dog eyes the boy was giving her, she knew that look, it was a look he was mirroring from the several different times she had used it. Luckily for our heroine, Kim, inventing or perfecting as was, that look, gave her a near immunity to it.

"Don't puppy dog me!" - Kim told him, as she added a look of mock anger to her eyes. Though she didn't want to show it, she was clearly amused by the situation. - "How can you say that?"

Kim didn't understand it, those were just so good...she meant it, really, they were the most amazing thing she had ever tasted, other than the lips of the man who was now in front of her, cowering before her girl rage, that was mostly fake.

"You eat nacos all day and all night….how can you not enjoy that taste?" - The conversation had started when the boy had casually asked her where she had wanted to eat, she had suggested that place, and he had replied that he didn't like that kind of food. She was now trying to get just why he didn't like the taste.

"Nacos are different...I mean...they're yum!" - He rubbed his belly and Rufus, his pet mole rat, agreed saying what sounded suspiciously like "Yummy", and appearing out of his pocket. - "But that kind of food? Blegh"

Kim greatly enjoyed the taste of it, maybe due to the many trips she had taken across the world, they were a delicacy in several european countries, and she had had some particularly good ones in France.

"But still how can you not like escargot?"

"Kim they're snails! Snails, like the thing that crawls? They just creep me out that's all!"

Kim felt the urge to facepalm, the boy was so strong and amazing to her, but he couldn't eat snails for her? She had wanted to go to that place because she had a craving, and everyone knows you satisfy your girlfriend's cravings, specially on this kind of day.

Kim gently grabbed the boy's hand, not too hard, she knew several different martial arts and she could hurt him if she'd like, but the distaste of escargots wasn't that big of a crime, except perhaps, to his taste pupils.

Ron looked at her eyes, that shone brightly...she often found herself staring at Ron, and Ron likewise, something they were doing now. Ron could get himself lost in those eyes, they were just so amazing.

But not now, Kim had that smile on her face, the smile that she got whenever she decided on something dangerous or bad for their health. It was going to suck for him either way. Ron was suddenly nervous.

"You sure you don't like snails?" - That smile was really distracting Ron, despite the way it only showed up when she was putting him in trouble, it was so pretty, he found himself unable to resist whatever crazy scheme she wanted to put him in.

"Listen K.P…" - That didn't mean however that he wouldn't try, snails were just...too much for his palate, he couldn't taste them without picturing them crawling around the floor and turning green, like the snails he would be eating. - "Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" - Was his voice higher than normal, he felt that his voice was higher than normal. He had nothing to fear from Kim, Kimberly was his girlfriend and she loved him very very much.

So why was he nervous?

Kim's hand was still upon his arm, and he suddenly became very very aware of her connection with him. As well as how close she was getting, it had an effect on him. And a sproing sound effect came to mind. He was a teenage male after all.

And this was her birthday, she deserved at least some kind of retribution for all the amazing times she was giving him. He looked at her, so close in her proximity.

"So let's make a deal." - Her breath tickled Ron's nose and he thanked the heavens mentally for such an exuberant smell in his proximity, for that meant his girlfriend was around. - "You eat those snails...since it is my birthday and all, and I will let you celebrate my birthday, or the rest, however you want."

"However I want?" - Ron's eyes glistened at the possibilities, he could wash away the taste of the snails with a dozen nacos! Or take her out to the lake and cuddle! The possibilities were endless!

"Deal?" - She inquired, pressing her lips to him, as soon as she was done speaking the words.

"Deal!" - He agreed perhaps with too much excitement. Their lips meet and Ron was glad that he had such an amazing girlfriend. He held hands with her as they approached the french restaurant. Kim hadn't said anything about seasoning his snails though!

It would all be worth it for his K.P.

 **For** **KPRS4ever, who is a friend. I hope you enjoy the story! Happy Birthday!**


End file.
